1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to oral peptide pharmaceuticals where the active compounds include a plurality of amino acids and at least one peptide bond in their molecular structures, and to methods of enhancing bioavailability of such peptide active compounds when administered orally.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous human hormones, neurotransmitters and other important biological compounds have peptides as a substantial part of their molecular structures. Many diseases respond positively to raising the level of these peptide compounds in patients. Therapeutically effective amount of such biologically relevant peptides may be administered to patients in a variety of ways. However, as discussed further below, preferred oral administration is very difficult with this type of active compound.
Salmon calcitonin, for example, is a peptide hormone which decreases uptake of calcium from bone. When used to treat bone-related diseases and calcium disorders (such as osteoporosis, Paget's disease, hypercalcemia of malignancy, and the like), it has the effect of helping maintain bone density. Many types of calcitonin have been isolated (human calcitonin, salmon calcitonin, eel calcitonin, elkatonin, porcine calcitonin, and chicken calcitonin). There is significant structural non-homology among the various calcitonin types. For example, there is only 50% percent identity between the amino acids making up human calcitonin and those making up salmon calcitonin. Notwithstanding the difference in molecular structure, salmon calcitonin may be used in the human treatment of the calcitonin-responsive diseases discussed above.
Peptide pharmaceuticals used in the prior art frequently have been administered by injection or by nasal administration. Insulin is one example of a peptide pharmaceutical frequently administered by injection. A more preferred oral administration tends to be problematic because peptide active compounds are very susceptible to degradation in the stomach and intestines. For example, the prior art is not believed to have reported an ability to achieve reproducible blood levels of salmon calcitonin when administered orally. This is believed to be because salmon calcitonin lacks sufficient stability in the gastrointestinal tract, and tends to be poorly transported through intestinal walls into the blood. However, injection and nasal administration are significantly less convenient than, and involve more patient discomfort than, oral administration. Often this inconvenience or discomfort results in substantial patient noncompliance with a treatment regimen. Thus, there is a need in the art for more effective and reproducible oral administration of peptide pharmaceuticals like insulin, salmon calcitonin and others discussed in more detail herein.
Proteolytic enzymes of both the stomach and intestines may degrade peptides, rendering them inactive before they can be absorbed into the bloodstream. Any amount of peptide that survives proteolytic degradation by proteases of the stomach (typically having acidic pH optima) is later confronted with proteases of the small intestine and enzymes secreted by the pancreas (typically having neutral to basic pH optima). Specific difficulties arising from the oral administration of a peptide like salmon calcitonin involve the relatively large size of the molecule, and the charge distribution it carries. This may make it more difficult for salmon calcitonin to penetrate the mucus along intestinal walls or to cross the intestinal brush border membrane into the blood. These additional problems may further contribute to limited bioavailability.